


The Cipher Maze

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel; now 16, return to Gravity Falls. Which is currently celebrating the 3rd anniversary of "Take Back The Falls." meaning 3 years after the defeat of Bill Cipher. Or so they all thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cipher Maze

Dipper Pov: 

I woke up to find myself in some sort of hedge maze. I felt my head, my hat was missing! 

I saw a note on the ground. 

"To get out of the maze safe and sound find your symbols and put them on the ground at the middle. But alas! If you don't make it in time one will perish. - BC." 

"What?" I mumbled to myself before hearing, 

"Dipper! Are you alright?!" it was my great uncle Ford. 

"I'm alright. Where are we? Why is my hat gone? Who is BC? Is someone going to die?" I ask all at once. 

"Well, we are in some kind of maze. Did you get the same note i did? Because i think we need to find our things. No one is going to die! And... I think BC... stands for... Bill Cipher." Ford said after a long pause. 

"But how did all this happen? We were celebrating the defeat of Bill not that long ago right?" i ask. 

"I don't know," 

"Oh to hear point dexter say those words we are ALL in trouble!" i hear the voice of my other uncle, Stan laugh. 

"Seriously?" i hear a distinct female voice ask. 

Suddenly, we hear laughing and a message in the sky.

"Better get going! Otherwise your going spend the whole time talking!-BC" 

"How did we get her??" i ask again as i held my chin in thought.


End file.
